The present disclosure relates to a diffusion sheet having a surface on which convex-shaped structures are formed and a method of producing the same, and to a backlight and a liquid crystal display apparatus each including such a diffusion sheet.
In related art, for a backlight to be incorporated into a liquid crystal display apparatus, there have been used various optical sheets. As one of the most important sheets among the various optical sheets, there is a diffusion sheet. As the diffusion sheet, a sheet obtained by forming a convex-shaped micro-lens group on a main surface of a transparent sheet substrate is known (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-318668).